With the continuous development of integrated circuit technology, electronic products are increasingly miniaturized, intelligent, high-performance and high reliability. The package of the integrated circuit not only direct affect the performance of the integrated circuit itself, the electronic module, and even the whole machine, but also restricts the miniaturization, the cost and the reliability of electronic systems. Since the chip size of the integrated circuit is gradually minimize and the integration ability is increasing, the requirement of the IC packaging technology for the electronic industry is harsher. However, since the currently system on a chip of the micro-electromechanical system has active components inside the chip, the closest standard method of the packaging is to insert a glass film which is so called glass fit bonding. The conventional glass film is used to protect the cover of the die of the IC. The normal molding material is used for isolation (such as, contact protection, vapor isolation, and air isolation), the functionality is less but the cost is high. Moreover, the glass film has the disadvantage of the deformation which comes from the mechanical or thermal stress so as to impact the performance of the micro-electromechanical system.